Wandering Thoughts
by ForeverWar
Summary: 'His forest green eyes stayed focused on one sentence as his mind conjured up the image of her blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed and darkened when she was fighting her enemies.' Fenris One-Shot my my BFFL, Jemma. FenrisxFem!Hawke.


This one-shot it a prezzie from my Fenris-Buddy, _Jemma_. I used her Hawke in this.

Hope you guys like and I hope Jemma likes it as well. Also, concerning my Dark Dawn Fanfiction...My phone is alive! :D. So updates soooon.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Mage; Force Mage and Spirit Healer.<strong>  
><strong>Blue eyes and brown hair, with pale skin and a tattoo that goes around her right eye and left cheek.<strong>  
><strong>Friendmance with Fenris.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fenris curled up on the plush, red daybed in Hawke's study; the roaring fire keeping his body warm. Not that he minded. Being an Ex-Tevinter Slave made his body resilient to different temperatures; whether it is in the bitter cold or the scorching heat. He shook his head to get rid of these memories. He was a slave no more; but yet the memories never left him.<p>

He let out a grunt before returning to his book, his callous fingers gripping the dark green leather. Years ago, the script on the fine parchment paper would baffle and irritate him. But, after many painful and long hours of lessons with Hawke, his mind swam with the vast knowledge and insight these books gave him.

He let a small smile blossom on his lips as he thought of the mage that plague all of his thoughts and dreams, and how much attention she gave him during the lessons. He was surprised that after his first lesson – where he had thrown the books she brought against the wall in a fit of rage because he couldn't understand any of the words – that she would have given up. But, she hadn't. Day after day, either in the rain or the sun, she came to his house, leather books clutched tightly to her chest as she gave him a cheeky smile before letting herself in.

He looked over to the chair in the corner, next to the fire place. His gauntlet and armour were piled on the plump cushion. He felt vulnerable and almost...naked without it on. He turned his head back to the book in his hands.

His forest green eyes stayed focused on one sentence as his mind conjured up the image of her blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed and darkened when she was fighting her enemies. How her long, brown hair blew into her face; and pestered her at every moment, but she said many times that she couldn't bring herself to cut it. Her pale skin glowed and made the dark tattoo around her right eye and left cheek bone stand out.

He gave another grunt, dropping his head onto the slightly yellow coloured pages and gave a sigh. His mind had seemed to wander more and more each day, and it only focused around one thought.

Jemma Hawke.

Hawke's Mabari, Zevran, looked up front his place in front of the fire, his beady eyes gazing at him as if he knew he was thinking about his Mistress. He gave a rough bark before lazily walking out of the room just as the door opened to reveal Jemma in her casual clothes. She wore tan breaches with a white peasant blouse, her hair tied at the nape of her neck, her feet were bare. She laughed as Zevran walked passed her, gently bumping into her on his way out.

"Oh, you lazy dog. Enjoying your sleep?" She asked in a comical tone, giving his head a gentle pat. She let him pass before closing the door behind her.

"I see your putting out lesson to good use" she said, as she looked at him with her blue eyes. He sent her a smirk while raising an ebony eyebrow at her.

"It seems a waste not to use the skills you taught me" He told her, his eyes never leaving her figure.

She let out a chuckled. "True. Especially due to the fact of how difficult my student was. You were worse than Carver when I was teaching him, and that's saying something"

He let out a grunt, turning his face away. "I do not know whether that is a compliment or not, Hawke" he stated.

"Aww, are your brooding?" she laughed at him.

"I do not _brood_"

Hawke laughed before walking up to him, leaning over the back of the daybed. She looked down at him and he quickly put his head down, feeling his cheeks redden under her gaze. She tried to look over the mass of white hair upon his head, but was finding it difficult.

"So how far have we gotten today?" she asked, her voice taking on a caring tone that he had yet become accustomed to.

Eyes still on the book, he spoke. "I am at the part where _Shartan_ is explaining on what he has seen while he has been pretending to be a slave and how he plans to begin freeing the slaves."

"Ah, so...near the middle then?"

He looked up at her, "If you wish to be blunt, then, yes, near the middle" Jemma laughed at him before walking around the day bed.

"Do you mind if I...?"

Fenris looked at her, eyebrow raised in confusion. "If you what...?"

Without explaining, Jemma made a space between his legs by pulling his right leg toward her, letting it dangle over the edge. She then began to sit in between his leg.

"Wh- Hawke!"

She chuckled at him as he raised the book above his head. She leaned her back against his chest before pulling the book down.

"Hawke! What is the meaning of this?"

She nuzzled into him, before letting out a whisper. "I thought I told you that I like it when you read to me".

A small smiled worked its way onto his face. "You certainly have a way of getting what you want, Hawke" he said, before nuzzling his tanned nose into her soft, brown hair. The scent of strawberries filled his entire being. Peering over his shoulder, his voice whispered in her ear as he spoke aloud the words etched on the page.

But he was finding it harder and harder to read the words in front of them. They soon blurred together into one black smudge as Hawke nuzzled closer and closer to him, causing his pants to become tighter. Hawke's hands covered his as he gazed at the book with lust filled eyes. He leaned down and nuzzled her head before going lower, nipping at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"F-Fenris! What are you-"

"You are also not the only one who can get what they want" He suckled her skin, adding nips and licks at certain intervals. It didn't take long before she was panting a mewling his name, fingers digging into his knees as she rubbed her thighs together to distracted herself from the agony between then. With a growl, Fenris dropped the book to the floor and wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her closer. Drawing his legs to hers, she was pulled into a ball as every available limb brought her closer and closer to his wanting body.

Pulling down the shoulders of her blouse, he kissed gentle butterflies across them as well as giving sharp, harsh nips making her hiss. Soon, small red bites peppered her shoulders. She gasped and panted as the assault continued on her aching body. She let a shriek as his right hand ventured down her body and into her breaches, cupping her aching heat.

"No! Wait...Fenris...Ah!"

Throwing caution to the wind, Fenris plunged a long, tanned finger into her aching heat, working her into a fevering frenzy. She clutched his right wrist, her hand gripping the red fabric that was tied there, trying in vain to stop the wonderful assault on her body. Another finger joined in and he quickened his pace as he whispered lustful and naughty words into her ear before she came undone.

"Ah...Ahhh!"

She let out a muted scream as she clutched desperately at the fabric on the daybed as pleasure swept over her body. Fenris gave a dark, lusty chuckled. "It seems my 'Little Hawke' is wanting this as much as me" he breathed into her ear.

"We...We can't Fenris...They will hear..." She panted back at him, a thin sheen of sweat made her body glisten in the light of the roaring fire.

Another throaty chuckle left his mouth. "Then you will have to be...extra quiet". He untied the red fabric from his wrist – her favour to him a few weeks after they first spent their night together – and trailed it up her right shoulder before gently placing the fabric over her lips and tied it with a tight, but comfortable knot.

He slowly took off her blouse, taking extra care in brushing against her nipples and the exposed skin with the tips of his fingers. Her moan was muffled by the red fabric, but Fenris paid no heed to it. He dropped the blouse on the floor next to the book, forgetting it before returning back to the task at hand. Flipping Jemma around, Fenris hovered above her before pinning her hands above her head.

He put as little weight as he could on her lower body before dipping his head down; bringing one of his hands with him. Pulling the fabric from her lips, he gently brushed his own against them before giving her the most passionate kiss her could muster. All the feelings of want, need, lust and...love poured forth from his very mouth.

She opened her mouth and coaxed his lips with her tongue. He gladly obliged, letting his own slippery muscle play with her, explore the depths of her hot and moist cavern. She was panting again, pushing her body up against hers. He departed from her lips before replacing the fabric back, much to her displeasure. She voiced her annoyance and irritation by giving him a sharp blow to the back with her knee.

He grunted before putting his lips near her ear and whispered one word that made her body melt.

"...Naughty..."

He licked a trail down from her ear, to her chin where he gave a nip before venturing down to the smooth column that was she neck. He suckled the skin greedily. She twisted and turned beneath him, her lower body rubbing against his. A low hiss escaped his lips before he tugged her breast band down with his teeth. He looked at her before giving her breast a slow, sensual lick, circling the nub.

She tried to scream, but the fabric prevented it from being heard. His lips and tongue continued to ravage her heaving chest until they were flushed red from pleasure. She slumped against the plump cushions beneath her, her body giving in.

Fenris stopped his assault once more, taking his hands off hers - but she never removed them from the position above her head - and began to take off his shirt. Intricate and pulsing lyrium decorated his tanned torso. She noted that the markings were symmetrical, adding more to his beauty. Her eyes trailed from the markings on his chin to the ones on his neck. Then to his chest before they trailed down his sides; his stomach untouched by the markings, but was peppered with small scars. The twisting and weaving markings on his arms pulsed as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

He had never felt like this...what had began as lust was growing into a more caring and loving emotion...love...that was the emotion he was conveying to her through his touch.

All the emotions and feeling he had when he had been with her the first time came back ten-fold. He nuzzled her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"_...Te Amo..."_

She looked into his eyes before he gave her a kiss on the lips, his lips meeting fabric. He stroked her smooth, pale stomach; which like his, was also peppered in scars. He ran a tip over each one, stroking them lovingly.

He loved the fact that she wasn't perfect. Her skin was smooth, yes, but was littered with scars from all the battles she fought in to protect her friends and the people of Kirkwall. Her hair was brown, not a golden brown or a chocolate colour but a simple brown that felt like silk on good days. Her skin was pale from all her time inside studying various spells from her collection of books. The only thing that he could say was perfect were her eyes. They were the brightest blue that could rival the sky and they sparkled like diamonds in the correct light.

She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or butt heads with the people around her. She joked and she gambled. She got drunk with Isabella and would dance terribly on the tavern table tops. She laughed at Varric's tails and even added her own 'adventures' to them. She would walk through the forest with the blood mage, with not a care in the world. She would put everything aside to help Aveline when she needed her. She would visit the Chantry just to show Sebastian she still believed. She would also visit the abomination if too many injured or sick people took over his clinic. But most of all, she was always there for him. Whether it was to share a drink or to listen to his latest tale of when he was a slave.

And she never judged him. And from that fact. His loved for her grew. She was no mage to him. She was not the Champion or Hawke. She was _Jemma_; the sarcastic woman who knew how to ruffle a few feathers.

Smiling at her, he kissed her cheek before leaning back and pulling her legs out from under him. He grasped the top of her breaches and with a tug, pulled them off her legs, throwing them across the room. Her cheeks burned red and he chuckled. He stood up and pulled his own off, leaving him in his black undergarments with red detail, lyrium markings weaved up and down his legs like vines. Leaning back over her again, her wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled her head forward and untied the knot, letting the fabric slip free.

Just as it was about to hit the floor, Jemma caught it and tied it back around his right wrist, kissing his palm. He smiled her and they share another, love-filled kiss.

Eyes trailing down, Jemma noticed the thin and barely visible trail of black hair starting from his belly button before disappearing beneath his undergarments.

She gulped, before letting out a shuddering breath. Fenris leaned into her, touching their foreheads together.

"You have seen me in less, and yet now is the time you act like a bride on her wedding night"

She looked into his eyes.

"I wasn't exactly playing that much attention to your body as I was much too busy trying to get you out of your armour"

He chuckled at her, before pecking his on the nose.

"Hmm, that is true"

He stood up and turned her around to she was facing her previous position. This way, her head can rest comfortably on the only arm of the daybed. He stood at the other side of the daybed, facing her before kneeling on the floor and pulling her body towards him.

"Fenris!"

He chuckled as she covered her mouth, blushing red due to her loud outburst. He kissed a light trail up the inside of her leg before nipping at her inner thigh. He smirked up at her before pulling her undergarments off in one tug, nearly ripping the fabric.

She gave a squeal as he gazed at the newly revealed flesh. A fine patch of brown curls covered her desire; and he was not going to let that stand in his way from what they both wanted. With one final glance, he swooped in and claimed what was rightfully his.

She panted and moaned, her mouth clutching her mouth in a desperate plea to mute her begging voice. They way he took over her senses drove her made.

He ravaged her, using his teeth, lips, tongue and finger tips until she rose her back into an arch, her toes curling as she came undone once more.

She panted and gasped, seeking oxygen desperately. She heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor before a voice in her ear whispered for her to move further up the day bed. She complied with the voices wishes, her vision still clouded with stars.

Kisses were peppered on her glistening skin as her legs were gently spread open and a roaring heat licked at her loins.

The voice was back again, but this time it had beautiful snowy hair, tanned skin and forest green eyes. She could heard what he was saying, the words mixed together in an almost muted song. She nodded her head, and an indescribable pleasure filled her being.

Fenris gasped as he pushed into her, his hands gripping her hips. He knew he had left bruises, but he would apologize for it later. Now, he just wishes to make love to the goddess before him.

Her hand came up from under his arms to rest on his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. He hissed as he began to move faster, leaning down to capture her lips. She lifted her hips higher before locking her legs at her ankles, as her inner thighs gripped onto his outer ones. The broke the kiss as he placed his lips on her forehead. Her breath fanned on his neck as he continued to move his hips, making her squeal and mewl like a kitten.

Tightening his grip on her hips, he could feel his release upon him and he let the last of his control fade. Nuzzling her neck, he moved harder and faster, driving them both to their final undoing.

She bit his shoulder, silencing her scream and pleas for him to take her without the need of control. And just as if he read her mind, he let himself go and brought her to a new height of pleasure. He groaned, his body coming to an end.

"J-Jemma...!"

He grunted in her ear, a warning for what was coming. She nipped his ear, a sign to continue and they both came undone at the same time, both biting each other's shoulders. Fenris panted as he pulled out of her, a small whimper escaping his lips.

He moved his head to rest in her bosom as he nuzzled the silken flesh. He continued to chant the same two words over and over, getting quieter as he did.

_"...Te Amo...Te Amo...Te Amo..."_

He let out a final breath before falling into a dreamless and welcomed sleep.

Jemma stroked his hair and let out a laugh as she suddenly realised that was a mage, and she could have gotten the upper hand at anytime during their love making. She chuckled before sleep fell upon her, but not before letting out her own whisper into the night.

"...I love you too, my Wolf..."

* * *

><p>Unknown to the couple inside the study, Hawke's Mabari, Zevran, lay down in front of the door, guarding the lovers inside from any unwanted eyes. He barked and ruffed at them, making them more confused. Nuzzling his muzzle into his paws, his tail wagging back and forth, he fell asleep with dreams of chasing rabbits through the forest.<p> 


End file.
